Erik in TV World
by Trousers in Small Jars
Summary: Erik falls asleep watching T.V. and wakes up some place else. Very OOC for everyone.
1. Nap Time!

Chapter 1- Nap Time!

A/N- This my 1st humor, Phic so bear with me In this one Erik will get sucked into various T.V. shows so if you have an idea for a show you would like to see Erik and all those other POTO characters and would they would be let me know.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything POTO related or the T.V. shows he goes in.

Here it is!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One day Erik got bored so he decided to watch T.V. there was nothing good on since it was Sunday afternoon and since Christine was gone he had no one to sing for. He flipped on a station that played nothing but old T.V. shows, Erik flopped down on the couch and started to watch, "Three's Company" was on he rather liked that show it was funny but also stupid, but still funny, it was the episode with the pie fight, boy would he like to hit the fop with a pie. Soon Erik drifted off into sleep and when he woke up he wasn't on his couch he was on the couch in a small apartment and he wasn't in his regular black clothes he was in jeans and a striped sort sleeved shirt on

"Where am I?" he said to himself

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- can you guess where Erik is? I'll continue once I get a review I hoped you liked it so far.


	2. Down at Our Rondevous!

_Chapter 2- Down at Our Rendezvous_

A/N- Sorry this took a bit but Here is chapter 2, yeah anyway Erik is in Three's Company now

So here you are. I decided not to change the names just make them act like the characters.

Here is whom the characters are supposed to be like

Jack- Erik

Janet- Christine

Chrissie- Meg

Mr. Roper- Piangi

Mrs. Roper- Carlotta

Larry- Raoul

Dean Travers- Andre

Disclaimer- same as last chap.

Thanks To- Lizzie Black, chellbell99 and Angel of Mystery

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik jumped up and looked around he wasn't in his lair but where was he, it looked kind of familiar but he couldn't place his finger on it. Just then the front door opened and a girl carrying two grocery bags came through, he couldn't see her face but as soon as he heard he say.

"Erik a little helps please?" He knew.

"Christine?" He sad running over to her taking a bag. She was wearing a tight blue shirt with beige short-shorts, she laughed.

"Who did you think it was, I mean we've only been living together for 3 years."?

"Wait, wait we live together?" she rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with you Erik, can you help me put these away?" She asked leading him to the kitchen and they began putting the groceries away.

"We live together?" Erik asked still very confused.

"Are you losing you memory or something? You me and Meg have been living here for the past three years."

"Wait Meg, lives with us too?"

"Yes," she said finishing putting the groceries away. "Now did you bake your pie for the contest tonight?"

"What contest?" Christine opened the fridge and looked in and saw the chocolate moose pie.

"The collage baking contest which Dean Andre forced you to do and it looks like you finished it, good, I'll tell Meg." She closed the fridge. "I'll go get her." She left and Erik sat down at small kitchen table and buried his face in his hands. Where was he? This situation sounded familiar to him from where though? He decided to get up and see if he could find out, he left the kitchen and saw Meg and Christine sitting on the couch. Meg was wearing basically the same outfit as Christine but had a pink shirt on instead.

"Hi Erik!" Meg said.

"Hi Meg, now where are we?" Meg snorted as she laughed.

"Erik, we're St. Monica California, did you bump your head or something?" She snorted again, the door burst open at that moment it was Piangi.

"Hello Mr. Piangi!" Christine said.

"Hello girls. Now, do you know why I'm here?"

"No we don't you're the one who came up here." Meg said and then snorted as she laughed. Christine rolled her eyes.

"I'm here for the rent." Christine jumped up and walked over to him.

"You see Mr. Piangi we um don't have the money well at least not all of it anyway."

"How much do you have?"

"Oh we're about three hundred dollars short." She bit her lip.

"Okay that's it this is the last time next time I'm throwing you 2 girls and tinker bell out of here." That was when Erik realized where he was, he was in that "Three's Company" shows he was watching but how did he end up here? It was then that Carlotta came busting threw the door in a mumu.

"Ubdablo! There you are I was looking for you, I finished lunch."

"Well, good thing I left." There was laugh track noise going off.

"What the hell was that noise?" Erik said.

"What noise?" Christine asked.

"What happened?" Meg asked clueless.

"I didn't hear anything." Piangi said

"Sounds like our bedroom at night." Carlotta added out of nowhere and the laugh track noise went off again.

"No tell me you didn't hear that." Erik said frustrated.

"Hear what?" Christine asked. Erik slammed his hand aganst his forehead. Was everybody her this clueless? The door opened again and Raoul came threw in a low cut shirt and tight pants. "Dose anyone knock around here?" Erik mumbled.

"Hey Erik," he called "I had a great date with the Thompson twins last night and Whoa let me tell you…." He stopped realizing there were others in the room and then he strolled over to Christine and wrapped his arm, around her. "Hey Christine, I was wondering if maybe tonight you and me could a get together."

"Not on your life, Raoul!" She said slipping his arm off her; maybe Erik didn't hate this place so much. "Plus Erik has his cooking contest tonight."

_Great _Erik thought sarcastically _I couldn't wait!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

At the Cooking Contest 

Erik arrived with Christine, Meg, Piangi, Carlotta and unfourtently Raoul. Andre was blabbering something to him but he wasn't paying attention he was keeping his eyes on Raoul, he kept trying to hit on Christine, boy he couldn't take a hint.

"So Christine…" Raoul began

_Oh crap not again!_ Erik thought _that's it I've had enough!_ He walked over to the table and grabbed a pie.

"Erik what are you doing?" Andre shouted chasing after him. Erik got up behind Raoul and tapped on the shoulder, he turned.

"Oh hey Erik." Erik shoved the pie in his face; he had always wanted to do that. "What, was that for?" He said with chocolate and whipped cream running down his face. He grabbed a pie but Erik dodged it and soon a pie fight ensued and a pie hit Erik in the face then everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- Okay that's it for Three's Company, Now I need show Ideas, can you give me some I am planning on "Gilligan's Island" and "Cheers" but I can't think of anything else any ideas? Now review or Erik gets mad! Right Erik?

Erik- MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **Pulls out Punjab**

Cassie- Give me that!

Erik- Yes, Mame. **hands over**

Cassie- MUHAHAHAHA! Now Review!


	3. I'll Be there for You

_Chapter 3- _

Cassie- SORRY! This took a bit I had to think of where Erik wanted to go next. Where do you want to go Erik?

Erik- Hmmm…. How about … "Friends"

Cassie- "Friends"?

Erik- Yes "Friends".

Cassie- Ok so anyway here is the cast list

Erik- Ross

Christine- Rachel

Raoul- Joey

Meg- Phoebe

Carlotta- Monica

Piangi- Chandler

Disclaimer- same as last chap.

Thanks To- Son Ange, Angel of Mystery and Nota Lone

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Erik woke up he still wasn't in his lair he looked like he was he was on a leather couch in a coffee house. He looked a around for something he recognized he saw a sign on the door that said "Central Perk" Oh Crap! He was in "Friends" now! How the hell did he get here? He sat thinking for a couple minutes until he saw Christine come in pushing a stroller; she spotted Erik and quickly made her way over to him.

"Hey, Erik" She said sitting down on the couch next to him. "I was wondering if you could watch Erik Jr. tonight cause I have a date."

"Is this my kid?"

"Yes, of course where have you been for like the last year?"

"Then why are you going on a date?"

"Well, because I haven't decided if I want to be with you or Raoul yet."

"So you're going out with Raoul tonight?"

"No some guy from work." _This show makes no damn sence!_ Erik thought "Now let's get back to the apartment."

Somehow in a magicy T.V. sort of way they are in the apartment.

Raoul, Carlotta and Piangi in the apartment with Christine and Erik Jr. when Meg came in followed Erik.

"Hey everybody!" Meg said, "What's up?"

"Why are you all here?" Erik asked still pondering over how he got the apartment so quick.

"What else are we supposed to do? I mean we all got o one apartment for 20 minutes then down to the coffee house." Carlota stated matter of factly.

"So Christine" Raoul said sitting down next to her on the couch. "Have you picked me or Erik yet?"

"I need more time guys."

"Okay," He sat silent for a minute "has been enough time yet?" Christine groaned at Raoul's stupidity hopefully giving him his answer.

"Did we tell you all yet?" Piangi announced. "Carlotta and I are going to adopt a baby."

"So where are you going to baby store or something?" Meg asked as if she were just born yesterday and then there was a laugh track sound.

"Oh, Crap there's that noise again!" Erik said massaging his temples.

"What noise?" Said Raoul. Erik groaned.

"Nothing."

"Okay everybody, I decided!" Christine said standing up.

"You have?" Carlotta said wanting to have more then one line in this chapter.

"Decided what?" Meg asked very stupidly.

"DUH! Between Raoul and Erik!" Christine continued. "Okay I choose uh, uh, uh

Erik!" She said throwing her arms around his neck.

"WHAT!" Erik asked dumfounded

"HUH? Wha?" Raoul said from staring off into space "What happened what did I miss?"

"I chose Erik." This place might not be as bad as he thought it was after all he was getting Christine. He sat back down on the couch to soak it all in and he closed his eyes for a second and when he opend them he wasn't on the couch anymore, he was sitting in a leather spinny chair with a black shirt and pans on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cassie- Okay guess where Erik is going next? That's Right "American Idol" Which is now Anthonyless WAHHHH!

Erik- Oh shut up!

Cassie- I don't have to Anthony has been gone for a week and I am still depressed! Anyway moving on, I know this Chapter kinda sucked.

Erik- yeah it did.

Cassie- Shut up once again back to the point since I am doing "American Idol" I need at least 2 people to make cameos so any volunteers? I need to your name a brief description and what song you would like to "sing" I have to warn you though Erik will be kinda mean to everyone.

Erik- That Bo guy sucks I hope Kerry wins even though half the time she out of tune and pitch!

Cassie- See what I mean? Anyway please review and let me know if you want a cameo!


	4. Search For the Next Superstar

_Chapter 4- Search for the next superstar_

Cassie- SORRY! This took a bit I had to think of where Erik wanted to go next. Where do you want to go Erik?

Erik- Hmmm…since it's over and Carrie won dose happy dance American Idol

Cassie- I am happy too!

Erik- Tell them about you name dingbat!

Cassie- Oh yeah I changed my pen name I am now Glitter Queen of the Ice show (long story check profile) anyway here is the cast list.

Erik- Simon

Christine- Paula

Raoul- Ryan (sorry couldn't resist)

Meg- Contestant

Carlotta- Contestant

Piangi- Randy

And cameos by

Son Ange- Sandra contestant.

Angel of Mystery- Angela (you didn't give me a name so I'll use this name) contestant.

Disclaimer- same as last chap.

Thanks To- Son Ange, Angel of mystery, Amber and Nota Lone

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik looked from side to side Christine and Piangi were sitting at a glass table with him

And Christine looked drunk and Piangi had glasses on and looked a bit thinner. There was

A large stage in front of them. Erik realized where he was; he was on "American Idol".

"Oh, Crap just what I need to hear a bunch of crappy singers." Raoul walked out on stage

His hair was shorter and geld up with frosted tips.

"Okay America, tonight is performance night and let's start the show off with Carlotta!"

Carlotta strutted out on stage and to the mic. The melody to "Think of Me" started.

"Oh, No" he groaned.

"Think Of meeeeeee, Think oooof me fondly." Erik left his seat for a minute and then

Suddenly a light fell on Carlotta's head knocking her out, Erik calmly returned to his seat

Whistling. Raoul ran on stage.

"MEDIC!" He turned to the camera. "Well Folks it looks like, we are down to tree

Contestants now, Isn't that right Erik?" Erik rolled his eyes.

"Why are you talking to me?"

"WHOA! No need to get a pissy did someone pee in your corn flakes this morning?"

"What the hell?"

"Well anyway folks, since Carlotta's turn was cut short let's move on to Meg Giry

Singing "Hit Me Baby One More Time"." Meg walked out in a scantly clad schoolgirl

Outfit.

"God No." Erik muttered under his breath. Meg stood before the mic. And the opening

Drumbeats came on.

-Mentally insert "Hit me baby One more Time" lyrics here-

"So, Meg that was great," Raoul, said running over to her. "But, let's see what the judges

Have to say, Piangi?" Piangi leaned back in his chair. And let out a big breath.

"Yo, Dawg, I wasn't really feelin' it ya know it was Airight jus Airight." Erik gawked at

Piangi what the hell was he saying?

"Christine?" Raoul said. Christine who looked like she was passed out on the desk

Popped her head up.

"Huh? Oh yeah, you were wonderful and I love your shoes!' she said with her speech

Rather slurred. Erik was going to say exactly what he thought.

"Okay Erik what do you think."

"Well, to be honest it was terrible an Meg looked like a call-girl." Boo's came from the

Audience.

"Erik, I think my fans disagree." Meg motioned for the audience to cheer her on and some

Did. Erik rolled his eyes.

"We'll have to see what America decides, now on to our next contestant, Sandra." A girl

With shoulder length, layered, hazelnut hair, blue green eyes walked out to the mic. And

The opening beats to "The Lady is a Vamp".

-Mentally insert lyrics here-

She wasn't that bad and a pretty decent singer. "Okay, Judges?" Raoul said, seeing her

Opportunity Sandra jumped him and started throwing punches until two body guards came

And pulled her off poor Raoul who always seemed to be getting attacked by the anti-Raouls. Once Sandra was restrained, Raoul got up and brushed himself off. "Anyway, judges what do you think?"

"DAWG YOU ROCKED THE HOUSE TONIGHT!" Piangi explained in his fake Blackcent, Christine once again lifted her head to see what was going on.

"Oh yeah, you were uh um great and nice earrings." Now it was Erik's turn.

'Well, Sandra" Erik was actually starting to like this job. "You have a decent voice but it needs work but your better then anyone I've seen so far." The audience applauded. As Sandra was dragged off the stage.

"Now it's Angela's turn." Raoul said as a girl with hazel eyes and long curly brown hair with an auburn tint walked out to the mic and the beginning of "My Heart Will Go On" came on.

Mentally insert lyrics here-

She also wasn't that bad. "Judges?" Raoul asked.

"YO, YO, YO Angela that was the best tonight!"

"You were wonderful! And uhh you look good." Erik was the only one telling the truth.

"Listen Angela, you are also a decent singer but you do also need work." Raoul lead Angela away from the judges and to the camera. "Now it's your turn America to vote." Camera whipped around to Erik and his world went black once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cassie- Okay I hoped you liked and those who had cameos I hoped you liked it too. But I need some cameos for my next chap I am doing family feud and need team members I need you too tell whose team you would be on Raoul's or Erik's.

Erik- cough mine cough

Cassie- hits lightly Let them pick, BTW, did I tell you I like Raoul better?

Erik – NOOOOOO!

Cassie- I still like you tho and you can stay.

Erik- Yeah!

Cassie- But I am inviting Raoul!

Erik- BOOS!

Cassie- Remember I can make you go away

Erik- shuts up

Cassie- so reviews please!


	5. Let's Play Family Feud!

_Chapter 5- Let's Play Family Feud!_

Cassie- YAY!

Erik- What?

Cassie- Raoul and Sandra are here!

Erik- Oh No!

Raoul- Hey peoples!

Sandra- Yo! Sees Erik and jumps on him

Erik- GAH! Get her off of me!

Cassie - takes out squirt gun and shoots Sandra Bad Sandra, Bad

Sandra- gets off Okay. Hey what is he doing here? Points at Raoul

Cassie- I like him better and if you want to stay you have to deal with it

Sandra- Okay but at least I get to hang with Erik.

Erik- Oh brother.

Anyway I decided to go in a different direction with this instead of Raoul and Erik's teams I am going to have POTO characters play against phans. Here is my cast list- Hey you 2 stop fighting Erik give me the knife Hands over Thank you. ANYWAY here are the teams

POTO

Erik- Captain

Christine- 2nd Chair

Raoul - 3rd Chair

Meg- 4th chair

Carlotta- 5th chair

Host- ME!

Phans

Sandra (AKA- Son Ange)-Captain

Nerwen- 2nd Chair

Angela (AKA-Jennifer, Angel of Mystery)- 3rd chair

Haley- 4th chair

Lissa (AKA- ForeverwoodRaoulfan)- 5th chair

HERE WE GO!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik was standing behind a podium with Christine, Raoul, Meg and Carlotta to the left of him. An announcer blared over the studio.

"Now here's your host Cassie!" A young girl came running out to applause.

"Thank you now let's meet today's families, here we have the Phans, Sandra, Nerwen, Angela, Haley and Lissa and here we have characters from the popular story The Phantom of the Opera, Erik, Raoul, Christine, Meg and Carlotta, Now let's play Family feud! Sandra and Erik come up here" Erik and Sandra walked up to a podium in the middle of the studio. "Okay we asked a hundred people this question, If you could have one item on an island would that be?"

BUZZZZZZZZ

Sandra hit the button.

"Sandra?"

"A magical people transporter that could send me whoever I wanted, when ever I wanted (A/N- Copy write Sandra)"

"Show me magical people transporter"

Ding Ding board flips over at number 10 spot

"Wow Sandra that got a 3, let's meet your team." Cassie walked over to the phan podium "So how did you guys get picked out of all the phans in the world, Sandra?"

"I am a friend with the author."

"Nerwen?"

"I am president of the McDonald Worker Phans."

"Okay, how about you Angela?"

"I won a contest"

"Lissa?"

"I am the president of Hayden Christensen Phans"

"What about you Haley?"

"I don't know some producer guy picked off the street and asked if I liked Phantom."

"That's nice, now Nerwen, what would be the one item you'd take on an island with you?"

"Um… Hmmm…. Raoul." Cassie rolled her eyes

"Show me Raoul!"

Ehhhh… Big red x thingy

"Okay now on to Angela."

"ERIK!" Once again Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Show me Erik!"

Ehhhh… Big red x thingy

"Sorry now Lissa what item would you have on an island?"

"Toothpaste?" She said shrugging.

"Show me toothpaste."

Ding! Ding! Ding! The number 2 cardboard slit turns

"Haley?"

"Hmmm… Oh I know, Erik's cape."

"Show me Erik's cape!"

Ehhhh… Big red x thingy

"Okay now onto the characters team," Cassie walked over to the other podium.

"So Erik you enjoy, kidnapping, pun jabbing and music."

"Yes but," Cassie cut him off

"That's nice, now Christine it says here you are a singer."

"Yes I am a soprano and" Once again Cassie cut her off.

"So, Raoul you're a Vicomt."

"Yes."

"That must be very interesting."

"Well not really I," But this time Cassie cut him off by grabbing his neck and kissing him.

"What the- did you just French me?"

"Maybe."

"Hey you can't kiss my fiancée!' Christine shouted.

"Hey, you're running off to see Erik all the time!"

"That is so totally untrue unless you read the fan fics!" Erik was so confused were they fighting over Raoul? He was so used to girls fighting over him but never Raoul. And why were Haley, Sandra and Angela flicking papers over to him with they're phone number? It was then that Erik blacked out (again).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cassie- this was kinda a cameo chapter and not a lot of Erik.

Erik- I'll say!

Cassie- Oh Shut-up!

Sandra- Hey don't tell him to shut up, only I can do that right Erik honey?

Erik- Stop calling me that!

Raoul- what's going on?

Cassie- Apparently Sandra has created some fantasy world where she and Erik are married.

Raoul- Oh, so you want to get a sweet potato?

Cassie- Yes! Hugs Oh yeah review you guys I am off to eat some sweet tators with Raoul YUM!


	6. Erik's Angels

_Chapter 6-_Erik's Angels

Cassie- HELLO, Raoul and me are back from our sweet tator run they were yummy. Right Raoul?

Raoul- Yes, they were. You know that Sandra girl tied up Erik to your spare computer chair.

Cassie- SANDRA!

Sandra- What?

Cassie- How many times do I have to tell you no tying up fictional characters to chairs?

Sandra- Okay unties and un-gags Erik

Erik- She is nuts! Points at Sandra

Sandra- Am not! Many tests have proved that negative.

Raoul- Suuuuuure

Cassie- Let's just get this chap started

All- Okay

Cassie- I am doing Charlie's Angels

Here is cast list

Charlie- Erik

Bosley- Raoul

Angels

Christine- Smart angel

Meg- Blond angel

Carlotta- Mean angel

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik was thumped down behind a desk and in front on an intercom. There was a huge screen in front of him of another office where he saw Raoul sitting on an armchair and Meg, Christine and Carlotta sitting on a couch.

"I wonder why we haven't heard from Erik yet?" Christine asked "He usually has our mission by now."

"My guess is he is probably busy millionaires often are." Raoul said trying to supply an answer.

"Why am I here?" Carlotta asked in a mean way.

"I think your parents should have had that talk with you a while ago." Said Meg.

_Oh Crap _Erik thought he knew he was now in Charlie's Angels. Then he realized he could work this to his advantage. He pressed the button.

"Morning Angels."

"Good Morning Erik." They said in unison.

"I have mission for you. Carlotta and Meg you go to the McDonald's on the corner and get 5 Big Macs then go to the Pacific Ocean and eat them." Erik said thinking of the first thing off the top of his head.

"Erik isn't that little point-" Carlotta started to say before Meg grabbed her arm saying

"Come on those Big Macs need us." And they left.

"Christine I have a mission for you as well."

"Yes?"

"I'd like you to come to my office."

"Where is your office?"

"I thought you would know."

"No you never told us where you are."

"Raoul do you know?"

"No."

"AHHHHH!" Erik Screamed and smashed the intercom and then he blacked out again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik- I hate you.

Cassie- I know.

Raoul- I like her!

Sandra- I love him! Points at Erik

All- WE KNOW!

Sandra- Ok you don't have to be so rude.

Cassie- W/e I will not post a next chap unless I get 5 reviews for each chap.

Sandra-Wow you are mean.

Cassie- shut up if people really like my story they will review okay?

Sandra- Ok

Cassie- just does what I say okay?


	7. Got Flipped

_Chapter 7- Life Got Flipped_

Cassie- so yeah I am here and it's Fresh Prince of Bel Air time.

Erik- Hell no!

Cassie- why not?

Erik- Things always get messed up on that show!

Raoul- why do you think she's sending you there?

Erik- I hate everyone in this room

Sandra- What about me honey?

Erik- Especially you and don't call me honey! Only Christine can do that!

Raoul- mutters in your dreams.

Cassie- Whatever let's just do the cast list

Will- Erik

Erik- YES!

Cassie- Shut up Carlton was way better looking.

Carlton- Raoul

Ashley- Jen (the Elven ring bearer)

Aunt V- Mme. Giry

Geoffrey- Andre

Uncle Philip- Piangi

Hillary- Christine

That's it! JUST read!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik was plopped down on a very expensive looking couch in a very expensive looking house, which recognized right away as the house on Fresh Prince. _Oh crap! _He thought because he knew that-

"Hello Erik." Called Raoul coming down the stairs. HE would be coming. Wait he was Will he could say anything he wanted and get away with it.

"Hello, did the freak show leave you behind?" A laugh track went off. "GOD DAMIT! It's that noise again!"

"Are you hearing things again Erik?"

"Yes I keep hearing this annoying little bug in my ear no wait that's you!" Laugh track came on again but Erik ignored it because Christine had just strutted in to the room and followed her. "Hey pretty mama, why don't you come and love me the whole night long."

"Like Ew, Erik I'm your cousin."

"Erik was you hitting on Christine?" Mme. Giry said walking into the room with Piangi and Jen.

"I-I-I Uh Didn't knows."

"Didn't know? You've only been elated all your life." Yelled Piangi. "Are you some kind of pervert?"

"EW, Erik is a pervert, Erik is pervert." Jen sang running around the room.

"You've sunken to a new low your hitting on your first cousin." Raoul said.

"I Swear I didn't know."

"The hell you didn't!" Piangi screamed.

"Erik's a pervert!"

"Dose this blouse makes me look fat?" Christine asked. "No wait I can't look fat I'm perfect."

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Erik screamed until he blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik- God I hate you!

Cassie- Bite me. Erik bites OW! I didn't mean it!

Erik- Sorry.

Raoul- Cassie want to go to Baker's Square?

Cassie- YAY PIE!

Sandra- YAY ALONE TIME WITH MY HUBBY!

Erik- Take me with you!

Raoul and Cassie- NO!

Erik- AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sandra- First I'm gonna kiss you then I'm gonna hug you then I' gonna…

Cassie- SANDRA!

Sandra- What?

Cassie- Before I go off to get Pie review and I will give you a piece.


	8. Final Answer

_Chapter 8- Final Answer_

Cassie- IIIIIIIIII"m baaaaaaaaaack!

Erik- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Cassie- Shut up!

Raoul- where are you sending him this time?

Cassie- who wants to be a Millionaire

Sandra- ERIK WILL DEFINATLY WIN HE IS SO SMART AND SEXY!

Cassie- Hey are you talking in caps?

Sandra- I HEARD TALKING LOUDER MAKES YOU REMEMBER! PUDDING IS NOT SHAMPOO!

Cassie- Raoul you want to be the host in this chap?

Raoul- Do I get pudding?

Cassie- Yes. –Hands pudding-

Raoul- YAY!

Erik- Hey what about me!

Cassie- Here. –Hands bowl-

Erik- Hey this is yogurt!

Cassie- Cast list

Contestant- Erik

Regis- Raoul

Ready here we go!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik opened his eyes and was in a dark room and a chair with a screen in front of him and Raoul sitting across from him.

"Welcome to wants to be a millionaire? This is our newest contestant Erik from the basement of an Opera House. Are you ready Erik?"

"Yeah I guess whatever." –Creepy Music- "AH what was that?"

"Our theme song."

"Now for the 100 dollar question. "Complete this phrase "Mary had a Little " A. Lamb B. Pants C. Pudding or D. Skin rash."

"A. Lamb"

"Is that your final answer?"

"Yes."

"And you're correct! Now for 200 "What kind of animal is Mickey Mouse?" A. Cat B. Mouse C. Llama or D. Monkey"

"Uh…errs Mouse?"

"Is that your final answer?"

"Yes"

"Correct"

_15 easy questions later._

"Now Erik for 175 thousand dollars, "Which of the following is not a song from the musical Wicked?" A. Dancing Through Life B. Popular C. Cat's in the Cradle or D. Dear Old Shiz"

"How am I supposed to know that?"

"I don't know. You can use a lifeline."

"Okay, I'll phone a friend."

"Who will you be calling?"

"This crazy chick that keeps stalking me, Sandra"

"Okay we have Sandra on the line. Hello Sandra."

"HI RAOUL! WHERE'S ERIK"

"Here he is."

"Ok Sandra…" She interrupted him

"C"

"How do you know the question?"

"I am watching it on T.V."

"Okay thanks bye."

"NO ERIK!"

-Click-

"I'll go with C"

"Is that your final answer?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure that is your final answer?"

"YES!"

"Okay correct! Now the million-dollar question! "Who played Raoul in the 2004 movie version of The_ Phantom of the Opera_?" A. Gerard Butler B. Ewan McGregor C. Patrick Wilson or D. Verne Troyer."

"Uh………………..Er I don't know, I'll ask the audience."

"Okay audience vote!"

-Bar graph pops up-

"Oh my everyone got 25 percent!"

"LET IT BE WAR ON YOU AUDIENCE! I'll do the fifty-fifty."

"Okay remove 2 answers please. -2 magically disappear- we are left with A. Gerard Butler or C. Patrick Wilson."

"DAMMIT! I had it between those 2! I'll just go with A!"

"Is that your final answer?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure that is your final answer?"

"YES!"

"Are you positive that is your final answer?"

"YES GOD DAMMIT IT IS MY FINAL ANSWER!"

"Okay you said A. Gerard Butler. Congratulations! You just lost! It was C. Patrick Wilson."

"AHHHH!" –jumps on Raoul ready to choke him when he blacks out AGAIN-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cassie- I am done now review!

Sandra- CHEESE IS NOT SHAVING CREAM!

Erik- She should see a Dr. about that.

Sandra- Erik you can be my Dr. I'll let you examine me anytime!

Erik- Hey, hey don't go there!

Sandra- DARTHE VADER IS NOT MY FATHER!

Raoul- Cassie want to lock Erik in a closet?

Erik- YES!

Raoul- With Sandra?

Erik- NO!

Sandra- YES!

Cassie- YES! -Locks Erik and Sandra in closet-

Raoul- Review or I will cut you with my sword!

Cassie- WHAT HE SAID!


	9. The End

_Chapter 9- The End_

Cassie- This is the last Chap!

Raoul- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Cassie- Yes I am sorry I have other stories to attend to.

Raoul- I see how it is

Cassie- HEY don't say that your reminding me of my ex and Plus most of the stories are about you!

Raoul- I can live with that!

Cassie- Good (screaming from closet is heard) Uh should we let them out?

Raoul- Do we have to?

Cassie- I don't think there is much air in there.

Raoul- Oh Okay (Opens Closet)

Erik- (rolls out with Sandra behind him) THANK YOU!

Cassie- Hey what happened to your shirt and your pants and all the rest of your clothes?

Sandra- (big grin)

Erik- Remember that line about the joys of the flesh?

Cassie and Raoul- Yeah?

Erik- Well, forget it. Now can I have my clothes back?

Sandra- Oh okay (gives him clothes and he rapidly changes into them)

Erik- THANK YOU! Now is this story over?

Cassie- Yes Time for the end of this tale!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik awoke to find he was back on his couch in his lair. It had all been a dream! Thank goodness! He had to stop watching so much T.V. he needed to get a job, he looked in the papers at decided to apply at a movie theater, he called the number and a manager picked up.

"Hello"

"I hear you hiring,"

"Yes, would you like to apply?"

"Yes."

"What's your name?"

"Erik but…"

"YOU'RE HIRED! Come in tomorrow for your hours."

"Okay." The manager hung up. "Well I finally have a real job." Erik was so happy it was all a dream, he sat down on the couch and he ha sat in something he looked down to see a pie sitting there. "It was all a dream that is it." OR was it… dun dun dun!

Cassie- I am setting up for the sequel Erik in the movies.

Raoul- YAY!

Cassie- it won't be posted for a while tho.

Raoul- DARN!

Cassie- ALL! Say goodbye Sandra!

Sandra- Goodbye Sandra!

Erik- (mumbles) Idiot.


End file.
